


Ephemeral Rapture

by Rimu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, RWBY Relationship Week, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimu/pseuds/Rimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby & Weiss tenderly enter the sinful garden of rapture and discover the boundless ephemeral pleasures residing within. A small, concise and extremely explicit White Rose one shot smut fiction.<br/>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral Rapture

A crisp jolt of utter pleasure shot through Weiss's slender naked body, her ashen skin illuminated by the light of the hollow moon, "More, please...." She moaned sensually as Ruby drove her petite fingers further inside her   
moist vagina. Weiss jerked strongly in response allowing another seductive moan to casually escape from in between her sinful lips.

Ruby smiled greatly, she was beside herself with purest joy at being able to pleasure her lover in such a flawless fashion.   
placing her hand over her mouth Weiss tried valiantly to muffle her vigorous groans. She gasped in contact as a second finger found itself inserted securely inside.

Her body trembled in elation the feeling of pleasure was consuming and more potent than anything she had experienced before.  
"Ruby...You have to sto..." A particularly powerful thrust brought Weiss's sharp tongue to silence. Leisurely withdrawing her fingers, Ruby gazed longingly at her digits which were now saturated in her partners juices"

" Look at that, I'm covered in your pussy juices"

Raising her fingers Ruby inserted them into her mouth gently and commenced sucking, she breathed heavily being sure to lick and suck every last ounce of the pussy juice until nothing remained. Weiss watched warmly a beaming smirk etched steadfast on her face.

" You like what you see?' Ruby purred tenderly quickly closing the distance between the two, Weiss nodded softly as the pair came together for an intimate embrace. Inching closer Ruby tilted Weiss's neck and placing her opened mouth on it's surface began sucking roughly.

An exasperated Weiss shakes as shivers ran throughout her supple body, Without thinking she pulled Ruby closer still locking her in a tightly sealed hug of sorts. Ruby's succulent lips relinquished mildly.

" We're running out of time, they'll be here soon, Hurry up....you dolt" Weiss barked frightfully insisting that the two hurry towards the delectable climax, consenting to Weiss, Ruby pushed hard against her bare chest groping those buxom breasts in the process.

The carmine haired huntress in training leered intensely her lascivious eyes fixated squarely upon her lovers vagina, which with the aide of a little repositioning was now on full display. In stark contrast to her strict, sophisticated demeanour Weiss was blessed with an abundance of pubic hair. Said pubic hair was as one might expect colourless white in appearance, this complimented her radiant hair to perfection.

" How indecent of an heiress to be, I half expected you to be fully shaven down there"

The words of her lustful lover caused her to feel both proud and abashed in equal measure "A dignified heiress is altogether comfortable and proud of her natural body...there is nothing at all wrong with a little pubic hair"

Her pale white hair blended seamlessly with the lighter tones of her snowy complexion resulting in the vivid reddish pink lips of her drenched succulent pussy becoming further pronounced, Ruby was caught unashamed gazing at that soaking wet pleasure centre, no longer could she deny herself such bliss. "It's dinner time" said Ruby dashing forward forcing her face deep into that wet pussy. Weiss jerked in surprise letting the tiniest of sounds   
emerge from her lips once more.

Spreading the lips ever so gently Ruby began to lick and suck getting the pussy juices all over her mouth, lips and upper neck. the juices glistened vibrantly illuminated in the streaks of gleaming moonlight that crept ever so quietly into the room.

"Oh god, Ruby...keep...eating......me" 

She begged urgently in between heavy bouts of hefty panting and triumphal moaning, granting her request the tongue of Ruby found itself plunged deeper inside that watery cave of nirvana. 

Weiss clenched the white bed sheets with her left hand whilst biting down weakly on her right wrist all of this in fruitless endeavour to soften her roaring moans. Showing no concern Ruby nonchalantly pressed her oral onslaught, being certain to attend to every erogenous area in the process.

By this point Weiss's pussy juice was flowing in abundance she was wet, soaking wet. Ruby pulled back for a moment before spreading the lips of that lush pussy as far as humanly possible, then without hesitation pushed herself face first and started eating with fierce, furious ferocity delving in with her tongue. 

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me with...your...mouth”

“You're having a rather dandy time there?” Ruby blurted her squealing voice muffled and malformed, Weiss trembled in majestic ecstasy as Ruby promptly found her way to the clitoris. Throwing aside her previous attempts at decorum, Weiss gulped, and began to pant lengthy and shallow.

“ Didn't you ever learn not to talk with your mouths full,You little dullard' 

Weiss whispered in a raspy textured tone, Ruby halted and returned to an upright position, her face wholly coated in her lovers liquid. “Tastes like Weiss” she teased licking trace amounts of the juice from her cherry red lips. 

“Aw, shoot...” Ruby growled a look of intense disappointment clear upon face. Weiss sat up and placed her elegant arms on each respective shoulder. '' What's....wrong...Ru....” Those silver eyes swelled with the remnants of trickling tears.

“ I....i couldn't make you cum”

This had clearly caught Weiss of guard as she jolted back “That's what you're disappointed about, seriously?' Ruby gestured franticly to signify her agreement. Sighing with vexation Weiss placed her hand finely under her disheartened dearests chin. 

“Ruby...I want you to look at me” 

She decreed shifting her voice to one of the more domineering variety. Ruby failed to listen far to absorbed with her overreacting foolishness. “Ruby Rose! I said look at me” A connection was promptly made as Ruby ceased her childish antics within an instant, with all attention on her Weiss lent back resting her tiny shoulders and back upon the broad frame of the bed.

Displaying not so much as a splinter of shame the albescent heiress parted the thick pinkish lips of her lush hairy pussy showcasing the lustrous juices forming inside. In fact it was so full that it started flowing, trailing down and landing in a tiny tasteful little puddle on the linen bed sheets.

“ See, my vagina is sopping wet and it's entirely your fault” 

Weiss grumbled somewhat teasingly though whether she felt genuine irritation or not wasn't clear, then again that's always the case with her, Those glacial eyes were shooting fearsome daggers. Ruby clamored for a subtle reply in hapless hope of quelling the heiress's icy wrath.

“ So pray tell, how precisely do you mean to take responsibility for your actions?”

A devious smile resurfaced after a brief moments pause in indecision, Ruby leapt head-first tackling Weiss entangling those juice covered lips with hers, Weiss vehemently accepted the answer warping her dainty arms around the silky smooth bare waist of her loved one.

They ferociously fucked each other with their mouths the vaginal juices that glazed Ruby were now evenly shared by their original owner, swirling red tongues rolling over one another like an intimate massage.

Interlacing tongues preformed like a meticulously engineered dance routine twirling and overlapping seamlessly, all the while exchanging ample quantities of saliva. As the two played lovingly with the lips of their better half Weiss wordlessly contemplated that this was only the first of many lustful encounters that were certain to follow. 

It was in this momentary instant of exuberant ecstasy that she started reflecting on the more engrossing aspects of life, in particular the ever ungodly nature of existence and the myriad of ephemeral delights that it has on offer.


End file.
